Book Beach
by TheQueenofTerrasen
Summary: The Romans and Greeks have decided to take a beach trip together, and Nico is dragged along. But he does not want to go swimming, and he soon learns that the other campers don't like that. Will he get in the water? And who WILL get him in. ( Pun Intended) Rated T for swearing.
1. Arriving to the Sand

The waves crashed, the sand burned, and Nico di Angelo hadn't left his spot in the shade for more than fifteen minutes. Currently, he sat with his sister and her boyfriend under the shade of an umbrella and near the life guards post.

Camp Halfblood had decided to drive (or fly, or find other crazy means of transportation) all the way to California for a beach trip with the Romans. Almost everyone had come; and as Nico quickly learned, it was everyone's passioned desire to get him to swim in the water.

He had rejected everyone vehemently and now sat in the protection of Hazel and Frank, who were doing a good job at stopping people from approaching. Nico could practically hide behind Frank unnoticed, without Hazel's help.

~An Hour Earlier~

Nico jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, ready to get away from the commotion within. After arriving at Camp Jupiter and spending the night, everyone had piled into vans and trucks to drive to the beach. He had been dragged in an extremely large van with the seven, Reyna, and Calypso. He sat in the passenger's seat, while Reyna drove.

He had been highly against sitting crammed in the back with the others.

Frank, Hazel and Calypso sat in the very back row, and in front of them was Percy, Leo and Jason who were almost swaying the car from wrestling and jumping around. Hazel laughed animatedly at their antics. Then in the first row sat Piper and Annabeth who were also talking excitedly with Reyna. The three older girls had become very close to one another in the past year.

Nico looked out the window of the bright blue BMW and enjoyed the scenery of the coast. The Romans had said they would be going to one of the best beaches around. It was named Book Beach.

After the seven (plus three) had grabbed their gear they started to walk towards to water. Nico, being the ADHD demigod he was, looked around for signs of monster or other could easily tell where most of the campers had set up their towels, choosing to stick together. Although a few had wandered off to less occupied parts of the beach.

As they were walking towards their claimed spot he looked at the other occupants of the beach. There was a woman with long brown hair and her husband sitting on green and orange towels respectively. They had two little kids running around them and playing in the sand.

Farther away from where they were heading sat a relatively big group of people. Most of them seemed to be red-heads, which was odd, although there was a women with bushy brown hair and a man with dark black. He wore round glasses and even from far away Nico could see a scar on his forehead. There were also a few kids in the water with stark blonde hair, or bright blue.

Nico continued to walk, but not before hearing the bushy haired women shout out, "Rose, put that fish back in the water. It can't breath!" The little girl giggled and did as her (assumably) mother said.

As he got closer to where most of the campers were set up he noticed familiar faces. Grover and Juniper sat on a large towel laughing together. Farther down Clarisse and a few Ares and Mars kids were fighting amongst themselves in a friendly way. Katie and Connor were sitting nearby with Travis looking like he was up to no good. He kept glancing around, and when he made eye contact with Nico he grinned like a madman. Nico kept looking for one face amongst all the Romans and Greeks he knew.

Finally Nico noticed Will Solace who was in the water with his two friends Cecil and Lou-Ellen, and farther up on the beach sat Kayla and Austin, and more of their friends.

Will saw Nico and grinned and waved animatedly, arm over his head. Nico gave a small smile in return and simply waved his hand. He had to pull his gaze away, worried (and not trusting himself) of staring at a topless Will. He felt like an idiot by his own thoughts.

The seven (plus three) started to walk over to a open space near the life guards post. It also was relatively near Will's spot. He caught Reyna staring at him, smiling and giving a knowing look. He glared back.

"Hey me and Calypso are going to find our own space," Leo said when everyone started to lay their things down.

"Calypso and I," she corrected.

"Fine if you need to put your name in front of mine that's fine with me," he said. Calypso rubbed her temple with her thumb and forefinger. Although she looked secretly bemused to Nico.

"We'll see you later," she said grabbing Leo's arm and dragging him away, "Don't leave without us."

"No promises!" Nico called out getting some of the others to laugh. Nico could still make out Leo's bright orange shorts after they left. He had charged into the water while Calypso would switch off of reading and swimming.

"Okay water time!" Percy had jumped up and was grinning at everyone excitedly. He quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing strong muscles. He wore simple turquoise swim trunks, and looked around at everyone excitedly like a puppy.

After Nico had come out, both Percy and Jason took on a protective role, making sure no one ever harassed him. Nico was grateful but it sometimes got out of hand.

They had brought two surfboards, one boogie board, and an inner tube. It had been a huge pain to fit and tie them to the van. Percy grabbed a bright blue one with orange streaks, and Piper grabbed a green one with pink streaks.

She had on a two piece that was a neon green with a dark teal swirling pattern on the top, though she kept on her denim short. She was a great surfer since her dad had taught her at a young age. She looked over at Percy and grinned.

"Let's go," she said. The two of them raced off to the shore and Percy practically flung himself into the water.

Annabeth laughed at him and moved out to the water, taking the inner tube with her. She had brought book; but the beaches water was warm, and almost everyone else was swimming. She had on a black two piece and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She settled for floating around in the waves laughing as Percy would occasionally bend the water so she spinned around quickly.

Next to walk out was Reyna and Jason, who had once again become great friends. Jason had on a white rash guard shirt and a pair of purple trunks. Plus he had the boogie board in his arm. Reyna had on a deep blue one piece. In the car the two had taken a bet to see who could ride in on the most waves with the board.

That left him, Frank and Hazel.

"Are you coming Nico?" She had on a yellow one piece with her hair also in a ponytail and Frank was in a a black rash guard with red trunks. It was only recently that Percy had taught her to swim, with Frank swimming as a dolphin nearby for encouragement. It wasn't a needed skill while she was growing up.

"I'm going to stay on the shore, under the shade." he replied. Hazel raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Maybe later." When her eyes lit up happily he raised his hand and repeated "Maybe," She didn't stop grinning none the less.

They walked down to the water and Nico set up a chair with an umbrella overhead, and he contented himself with shutting his eyes and listening to his friends laughter.

It was only minutes after when the chaos begun.

~More to come little ducks~

~And yes those were other book characters - it's named book beach after all~


	2. Leo's Attempt

Nico was pretty proud to say that he had become more positive in the last year. Thanks to his friends (and especially a certain son of Apollo) he had been able to recover from his trauma. Percy had even said that he reminded him of when they first meet.

An exaggeration, considering Nico still never wore bright colors, rarely laughed loudly, and often came of as either brooding or shy. Still compared to how he was when he left camp, he was a sunny flower.

But Nico currently hated the world.

A lot.

It had taken all of five minutes for his relaxation to come to an abrupt stop.

"Nico what are you doing?" Nico opened his eyes to find Leo peering down at him. Nico frowned and responded simply,

"I thought you left. What are you doing in my face?" Leo smiled and leaned back, now just standing in front of him. Calypso stood in the water talking to Hazel.

"We decided to come back after Calypso actually started to swim. Plus she claims to be bored of me," he once again leaned in really close to Nico's face and Nico almost tipped over in his beach chair. "But I know she can't resist Leo McShizzle" he said and gestured to himself. He had a large, stupid grin on his face. "Now c'mon man, get in the water!" he said as he reached out for Nico's hand.

"Nope," Nico said and moved his hand out of reach "I don't really care for the water, not my thing." he stated. Leo stared for a moment.

"Okay!" he said brightly and smiled at him like an angel. With that he left. Nico scowled deeply. That had been way too easy.

Way, way, _way_ too easy.

Leo waded into the ocean and when he started a conversation with Hazel and Calypso, Nico thought it was safe enough to relax again. Hazel wouldn't let him do anything to bad. Nor would Calypso for that matter.

Leo looked up at the beach after talking for a few minutes with his girlfriend and Hazel. When he noticed Nico had shut his eyes again he excused himself and swam over to Percy.

Percy sat on his board, straddling it. He watched the waves looking, (and feeling), and waiting for large ones to approach.

"Guess you failed," he said smiling brightly.

"No way man!" Leo shouted, "I haven't even started. Just seeing how he would react if I asked nicely, but he told me the water wasn't his _type_."

Percy scowled at him and asked, "Did Reyna agree on the bet also?" ignoring Leo's joke.

"Ya, man" Leo replied, looking around at the others on the beach. "Jason finally convinced her before we got in the van."

"That mean we're up to about - " He paused and counted out on his fingers. He paused for a moment before exclaiming "That puts the winner over four hundred dollars!"

Percy grinned, "I'm taking that money. I could buy a cheap new surfboard easy with it."

"No way man! If me or Calypso wins it we're putting it towards our auto shop." He exclaimed.

Earlier that day fourteen demigods had taken a bet that, if Nico were to refuse getting in the water, the first person to convince him in would win a potluck of money. To play you had to be thirty dollars. Leo said he was going first, since he had a whole plan to get Nico in.

Everyone in the seven, Reyna, Calypso, Grover, and the Stolls had been in on the bet before they had gotten in the vans and cars (and pegasi). But because Leo had told the Stolls, the Stolls had told as many other people they could, just trying to rake in money. Clarisse, Lou Ellen, and Austin had joined after they arrived, making to prize even bigger.

"Now," Leo exclaimed "Sit and watch as I get our small brooding friend to walk out to the water of his own will!"

Percy watched as nothing happened. He stared at Leo oddly.

Frank, upon noticing the two talking, waded over to them.

"Is he trying?" he asked looking at Leo who had a concentrated look on his face.

"Yes, but doing a really bad job at it." Percy replied.

"He'll get up," Leo grinned develishly, "It'll be to hot for him"

Back on the beach Nico certainly did notice the heat, yet he didn't know why it had become so bloody hot out. At first he ignored it, blaming it on the rising sun, but when he felt like he was actually sweating, he opened his eyes and looked out to the water. He was wearing black sun glasses, only for the purpose of not alerting people when he had his eyes open or closed. He had learned tactics to not let the Stolls ever sneak up on him again.

The memory was horrible for both him and them.

But as soon as he open his eyes he pulled off his glasses. He thought he had been seeing things.

In front of him heat waves rolled around. He looked left and right and noticed they were only surrounding him. He glanced out towards the water, feeling as if something was amiss. He noticed Annabeth still reading and floating in the inner tube. Roman kids swimming out far in the waves. Jason had just been hit by a wave so hard he was washed onto the sand, Piper and Reyna laughing nearby.

He looked around for Will and saw him on the sand. He was sitting close by with his siblings.

But that wasn't what really caught his attention.

Leo. Percy. Frank.

All huddled together in the water. All staring at him. And Leo had a look on his face that seemed like he was crapping in the water. Nico understood then. Leo _had_ been to easy about him getting into the water. Leo was persistent with whatever he tried to do. And was often extremely annoying in the process.

The heat waves surrounding him, Leo's odd antics, and his constipated face told Nico that he was playing a prank on him to get him in the water.

Nope.

Not going to work.

Nico stood up and stretched slightly. He heard Leo whoop in victory.

Fool.

Nico pulled his black ACDC shirt over his head, leaving him in his black swim trunks and his sun glasses. Percy and Frank looked extremely annoyed which made Nico even more suspicious. A few other kids were staring at him and he did his best not to cover himself up with his arms.

He didn't love the attention. Although he did notice Lou Ellen squinting at him. She seemed disgruntled; but a small smirk formed on her mouth as she nudged Will, who was laying next to her, tanning his back. He looked over to where Lou had pointed and he and Nico made eye contact.

He wished he had kept his shirt on, and this time he did cover his torso with his arms. His neck and ears felt warm. He also wasn't able to tell for sure, but it looked like Will had a horrible sunburn on his cheek and nose.

Just a sunburn.

He looked out to the water where Leo was doing a victory dance. He stretched his arms over head one more time, pretending to act like a simple kid taking his time to leave his spot on the sand. That's when he focused his thoughts on the heat.

After a year from returning to Halfblood, his powers were back at full strength. Will had helped him to recover.

So he was now able to fully use them again.

Quickly, he simultaneously sat down and surged his power. He used the shadow of the umbrella to amplify the shade and extinguish the heat that was rolling around him. We he looked up from his chair, shades still on, he smiled broadly at Leo. He looked like he had been hit in the back of the head with a frying pan.

Meanwhile the most random people were laughing extremely hard. Everyone in the seven seemed to be chuckling. The Stolls were almost in tears from laughing so hard. Clarisse was snickering, Grover was bleating. Then Lou Ellen, Cecil, Austin and Kayla were are laughing as well. That left Will to be looking around with a confused look on his face.

Nico then knew very well that they knew something he didn't.

He did not like to be left in the dark.

~Wow man I wrote this in a flurry of ideas - took me one day, yeesh~

~So Leo clearly failed and has lost his chance of winning the money~

~Who will try next?~

~Wait to find out soon~

~Love you nerds, Thanks for reading~


	3. The Easy Round

The next person to attempt getting Nico in the water was Hazel. Her original plan had been to just tell Nico what was happening, and then convince him to come in. The idea was shut down, though, as everyone else agreed Nico would do what Hazel asked for if he understood why she wanted it.

So her new tactic was bugging, and pushing, and pulling, and pleading, and pestering. Nico might have done it, just to get her to leave him alone, except Hazels actings skills were dreadful. That left Nico to feel there was something off with her, and so he denied her time after time. Finally after almost ten minutes of bickering in the sand, Hazel left, defeated and grumpy.

Next was Grover, who approached Nico with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Nico," he said, searching around the sand for something.

"What's up?" Nico asked. he had always liked Grover, which meant he was okay with his company. Unless he was chewing a tin can too loudly.

"I bought this really big shell for Juniper, as a present, and I think I dropped it when we got here." he said looking concerned. Unlike Hazel, his acting skills were decent, as he often had to pose as a human or a high schooler.

"Do you remember where you last had it?" Nico asked standing up to help him search.

"Oh!" Grover yelped looking over to Nico with wide eyes, "I might have dropped it in the ocean. Will you help me look there?"

"Why don't you ask Percy?" Nico said "He could find it in less than a minute," Grover stared for a moment, trying to think of a reason not to ask Percy.

"He is your best friend after all," Nico added. Grover stared blankly before smiling and saying, "You're right thanks!". He then proceeded down to the shore. He glared at his best friend, who was giggling into his hand.

After Grover explained what had gone wrong, Percy did search and find a nice large shell; which Grover showed to Nico from the water, yelling that they had found it. Even though he had lost twenty bucks he did get to give his girlfriend a nice shell.

After Grover, Frank tried and stuttered so badly that he blushed hardly and decided to give up before he had really tried. He was as bad at acting as Hazel.

Calypso attempted to tell Nico the benefits of swimming. She pointed out all the good things that could come from it which Nico countered with bad things.

"You'll be with all your friends" she said

"I don't mind the solitude, and I'm with them all the time." he replied

"The water will feel good on your skin." she said

"But so does the warm sun" he replied

"You might see something cool in the water" she said

"Or I might be mauled by a shark" he replied

After more bickering she finally huffed out a 'goodbye' and left to go read on her own. At that point Nico had come to realize there was some type of contest to get him in the water.

He would give no one the satisfaction of winning, yet he had a feeling that the last wave of people had been the easy ones. The others would try much harder.


	4. Annabeth's Game

It was well known that Annabeth Chase was a genius. It was also well known that she would not win this bet. She knew once she agreed she had little chance of succeeding, but it had made Percy happy.

He loved competition, as all demigods did.

That was how her plan had formed.

Nico would be mildly hot by the time she began her plan, and she suspected he would know that something was amiss at this point. She would use that to her advantage. She knew Nico was stubborn, and would purposely avoid it to foil others plans. She would not go out of this bet without a fight.

So she would tactfully propose playing a game that would offer Nico some fun at the beach while keeping him out of the water. Only after the game had started, and he was involved in it, would she move him to the water.

She went around with Percy, hand-in-hand, asking people if they were up to a game of volleyball. Capture the flag was too common amongst demigods, so they decided on the classic beach volleyball.

They asked the seven first. Everyone had agreed. Reyna said she would too, but Calypso preferred to watch.

Perfect.

That gave Annabeth the wonderful excuse to ask other people on the beach if they wanted to play, but not just any kids.

The Apollo kids would do well, since they were used to the beach, and often played volleyball at camp. She went over to where a group of them were sitting with Percy and approached Will Solace.

Specifically, Will Solace.

"Hey, Will," she said smiling brightly.

"Hi, Annabeth, what's up?" he asked smiling back at her.

"We're having a game of volleyball and are short on three players. Are you up to fill in the spots?" she asked looking around and smiling.

"Is Nico going to play?" Lou Ellen blurted out. Annabeth laughed before responding,

"We haven't asked yet, but we will get him to."

"Okay," Lou smiled "Will, me and -" she paused and looked around, "Kayla will play." No one had any objections, but Austin and a few others, including Cecil, said they would come watch.

Just as she had planned. Lou smiled mischievously, seeming to have a plan of her own. In fact most of their group was smiling. Except Will who was frowning at his friends.

Percy turned to Will, and said "Hey, we are actually gonna set up the net, so could you go ask Nico to play. Tell him Percy says he has to." He smiled and winked at Will. Will flushed red.

"Oh!" Will responded dumbly, "Ya sure. Of course"

"Okay we start in about ten minutes, and we'll figure out teams later." Annabeth informed him. "See you soon." She smiled again before leaving with Percy.

Will was slightly confused at how quickly the conversation had happened. It seemed like they almost planned it to him.

He was right, but he didn't need to know that.

Afterwards, a quick conversation engaged, and then Will was shoved into the direction of Nico. He started walking after stumbling slightly. He wanted to think of a good way to convince Nico to play.

And how he could find a way to not act like a total idiot in front of his crush.

"What's up, Solace?" Nico asked by way of greeting.

He was still lounging in the shade with the umbrella over his head. Will asked if he could sit with him and Nico told him of course. Will grabbed a beach towel from the sevens bag and joined his friend. Nico then also grabbed a towel to sit next to Will. It didn't feel right to be up on the chair.

They talked shortly before Will told him about the volleyball game and Nico made a face at the idea. Will then proceed to tell him why he should play including reasons like: 'Percy said so' 'It'll be fun' 'You've done nothing all day' 'Friendly competition'

"Plus," he added "I'll be there to kick your ass so that's really the only motive you need"

"I guess it is," Nico said back with smirk "You won't get one shot past me, Solace"

Will gaped and the two laughed and bickered about what would happen in the game; who would get hurt, who would get mad, who would ultimately win.

They were broaching the subject of who (probably Jason) might pass out from heat exhaustion when Will gasped.

"Nico have you put on any sunscreen?"

"No" Nico said bluntly

"Okay, don't mean to be the crazy medic but you will literally give yourself skin cancer or a nasty sunburn if you don't put some on," Nico frowned at that, " No offense but you pale. The sun will burn you to a crisp. Where's your sunscreen?"

Nico grabbed their bag and pulled out their sunscreen. It was the lotion type, as something about the aerosol cans made him feel slimy and stickier. He stood up and put a generous amount on his chest and stomach, and rubbed thoroughly on his legs. Will sat there and watched (stared) and made some conversation about his day so far.

Thought when Nico tried to put the lotion on his back and could not reach it severely, he closed the lid and handed the bottle to Will. Will stared for a moment before realizing that Nico planned to just not put sunscreen on his back because he couldn't reach it. He face-palmed.

He took the bottle and told Nico, "Firstly, you might be facing away from the sun so not getting your back won't do you any good. Secondly, you forgot your face. Third ,you are extremely lazy. Fourth, do you need help?"

Nico's face was tinged pink and he nodded.

Will poured out some of the lotion and spread it over Nico's back. He tried not to be creepy as he felt Nico's back muscles, nor as he covered his lower back. He finally spread it to the back of Nico's extremely red neck. Will wondered if it was possible he already somehow got sunburned there.

Sunburned. Not red and shy because Will freakin Solace was rubbing lotion on his back and Nico felt like a little creep, but Will was gently rubbing it in everywhere, and he was his crush and wow he felt weird.

Nico turned around and gave a small smile of thanks before he took the bottle and rubbed sunscreen on his face, because will had chastised him on it.

Will laughed, and Nico gave him an odd look.

"You missed a spot" he said looking at the place where Nico still had the white lotion prominent. It was right near his hairline where he hadn't bothered to rub it in. Before he thought that Nico was perfectly capable of rubbing it in himself he reached out and grabbed Nico's face, holding it steady.

With his other hand he rubbed his fingers over Nico's forehead, rubbing in the sunscreen,

Nico had gone very still and was staring at Will. Will immediately retracted his hands and said, "Am I making you uncomfortable?!" He knew Nico had a thing with touching. It took Nico a moment to snap out of his daze.

"No! No, of course not! I was just lost in thought" he laughed it off and so did Will. They were saved from trying to find a different subject to talk about when Percy started yelling at the two of them. The game was going to start soon.

And Nico found himself . . . almost excited.

~Sorry it took me so long lovelies, I had a camp to attend~

~School is starting soon, I'm crying~

~I think I'm going to make this beach game either really funny, intense, dramatic or all three~

~I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more coming soon~


	5. Annabeth's War

Nico, Percy, Leo, Frank, Reyna, Piper.

Lou, Kayla, Will, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel.

The team's had been set by pulling sides out of Annabeth's Yankee hat, which she had put on after the draw (though she made sure to keep herself visible). Then she had threaded her ponytail through the hat the keep her hair fully out of her face. She was ready to play.

Nico would admit, the teams seemed really even. While one side had the three actual volleyball players they had Reyna.

Reyna was an army of her own.

Plus Piper was skilled in volleyball and Leo would dive for anything (he had said as much).

But Annabeth would have a strong plan.

Piper and Reyna had set up their positions playing to everyone's strength. They had put Nico in the far right corner, meaning he would be last up at the net (he was shortest) but he would also be the first to serve if they won the coin toss.

Leo was the designated libero, meaning he could not attack the ball, but it was his job to make sure it never dropped on their side. He was in the center back to start (for he was also short). Next to him stood Percy who was the Ace giving him the job to deliver kill spikes when the time was right. Piper and Frank where the other spikers, and where on either side of their setter Reyna.

They used Jason's coin (or untransformed sword) to see who would start. They won, and Nico wondered briefly if Jason was able to control the outcome of the toss. He didn't really care, as it had saved him the embarrassment of serving. He had never played volleyball before.

A small crowd had gathered to watch the game. Even more Apollo kids had come, and it seemed Cecil had grabbed some of the Hermes kids to come and place bets. The Stolls made a point to loudly bet on the other team, which brought protest. Grover was there with Juniper, cheering on their team.

Other Romans and Greeks had come to just watch, all choosing sides.

Nico looked to the other side of the net to see Will would be serving first. Next to him stood Lou, then Jason. In front of Jason was Annabeth, beside her was Hazel, and beside her was Kayla. It was an odd set up and Nico didn't see why (presumably) Annabeth had chosen that layout.

At least not until the game started and Will served.

Will was not a fighter. He could wield a knife, and shoot a bow, but his skill lies more in medics and music. And apparently, volleyball.

Annabeth had made sure that everyone was ready before giving Will a thumbs up. Nico had widened his stance and sunk lower in case the ball came to him. It didn't, thank goodness.

Will had thrown the ball up and away from him. Nico had only ever seen underhand serves so he didn't understand why Will had made a slow run under the ball before jumping up to meet it in the air.

It hit Leo dead in the forehead.

Leo fell backwards on his ass and looked up at his team and at Will who was smiling bashfully and rubbing his neck.

Everyone was silent until Frank burst out laughing. Leo followed and soon most of the spectators and teams were cracking up.

Will felt pretty embarrassed he had hit Leo, and he apollogized. He was laughing softly as everyone continued to laugh.

He looked over to Nico, planning to make some comment on his serve, when he actually looked at Nico.

He was bent over, clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes, laughing the hardest Will had ever seen. Will's face instantly broke into a huge smile.

Nico continued to laugh hard which caught some of the others attention. He never laughed outright and loudly and long. As everyone else's laughing died so did Nico's, and Will was sad to hear that great, joyous sound die out.

He wiped a tear from his eye and snickered softly. When he noticed some of the others gaze he just said, "I can't believe that just happened"

He looked over to where Will was standing with the ball in his hand ready to serve again. Will knew he was blushing hard, for reasons he couldn't explain.

Maybe it had to do with how beautiful he found Nico. He would never say _that_ outloud.

"Solace, I swear if you hit me in the face with that ball I'll come after you with hell knows what" Nico said

Will laughed before saying 'Noted' and getting ready to serve again. The other team switched their position, everyone moving a space to the right, as their rules required. Once the other team scores you must change your positions.

Nico was now in the center. Will had the practice and capability to change what direction he served to, but he didn't feel like it. So when he threw the ball up again he aimed it just to the right of Nico's feet.

Nico saw the ball coming, and prepared himself; but when it started to curve to the right off him he did the first thing he could think of, he dove. Right into the sand, right where the ball was headed. He felt the connection on his wrist and he caught the ball and bumped it high into the air.

As he fell on his stomach in the sand he looked up to where the ball was sailing. Right to Leo who pushed it into the air to Reyna. It was sloppy and she popped it up to Frank who slammed it down near Hazel.

She squeaked in surprise and jumped but didn't get a hand on it and afterwards Frank was apologizing profusely while Percy congratulated him and patted him on the back.

Hazel laughed at how bad Frank felt and convinced him it was fine, but for the rest of the game Frank hit it no where near her.

Now it was their turn to serve. Piper served it over to Lou in and underhand, and she returned it. The ball was bumped and spiked over the net five times before Reyna finally just dropped the ball over the net.

The game became intense, cheering and jumping and diving and running all became a blur until the score was tied up at four all and Nico found himself across from Will. Both were right at the center of the net.

Jason was serving and he had to run and retrieve the ball from their bag, as the other one was destroyed. Kayla had spiked it directly at Frank, and in his panic he turned into a bear and shredded the ball when he caught it. Frank was reduced to an apologizing wreck for the second time that game.

Will leaned close to the net and smiled through the net. "We have this point in the bag. Though I'll miss seeing you go" He smiled tauntingly

"And why are you so confident?" Nico asked quirking his eyebrow

"This is our strongest rotation. Annabeth planned it so that we saw how the game was going before bringing it out. Like a secret weapon. Were holding this rotation for as long as possible."

Nico looked around and saw it was indeed their strongest rotation. With their offense of Kayla, Lou and Will, all of whom could spike or set, and their backbone with Annabeth in the center, it was formidable.

Just as Jason returned Nico called time out. Will frowned realizing he had probably said too much.

Nico pointed out the others teams power and plans started to fly around at how to nullify it.

"We could make a distraction," Piper said. Her idea was met with confused stares. "You know like, maybe Nico could distract Will right as a ball is coming towards him."

The others seemed to catch onto something Nico couldn't comprehend.

"Huh?" Nico asked

"It's smart but isn't that playing unfair?" Frank asked. Great even Frank understood why it was a good idea but Nico still thought it would work.

"Gentleman fights are for gentlemen" Leo responded

"What would I say that would distract him?" Nico asked

Piper smiled wickedly.

Soon the game had restarted and Nico felt fidgety. Maybe even nervous.

Jason had served and the point had started. Nico waited biding his time. It had taken a lot of convincing him to get him to do what he was about to do.

But they said it was crucial to get them out of this rotation.

So as Annabeth bumped it perfectly to Will and he got set up to set it to someone Nico blurted out,

"Hey Will want to kiss?" It was so so so so so so so so stupid. It should not work and after the point was over Will would look at Nico funny and Nico would just wish to disappear. Nico hoped Will hadn't heard him so he could just shrug and say he tried. But to Nico's horror Will whipped his head towards him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

The ball hit him in the back of the head.

And then quite. Nico realized with even more horror that he might have said it as more of a shout than a question.

Great.

But then Reyna saved him as she jumped and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and cheered. The rest of the team followed, and it soon became apparent that it was a trick.

Some of the others were laughing and clapping. Will still stared, and Lou nudged him, until they were both laughing.

But Will still looked at Nico when he thought Nico wasn't watching. He was probably weirded out.

Great.

Nothing else that exciting happened in the game, but it continued to be intense. Will seemed more fueled. Nico hoped he wasn't angry.

Although at one point during the game, Percy said he was really hot, and Annabeth said they should play in the water. He might have done it, had he not caught Percy winking towards Annabeth, and realized it was her attempt to get him in the water.

Smart.

The closest someone had come yet, but no Nico said he preferred the sand, and some of the others agreed.

Annabeth just shrugged and smiled. He should tell her she came really close some other time.

Other than that, Jason ran into the net, Hazel hit a spike, Percy and Leo ran into each other, and Will's team won.

During the game the crowd and thickened and thinned but in the end lots of money was passed around.

Everyone was sweaty when they finished and lots headed to the water. Nico headed up to his towel. Will followed.

"You owe me something" he said smiling

For a moment Nico thought he was talking about the kiss, until he remembered a bet they had made. Winner buys the other a popsicle.

Nico chuckled. "C'mon" he said as they walked up to the stand. Will got a frozen lemonade cup and Nico got a Ninja Turtle pop. He paid the vendor and they started walking back.

"If you want me to pay you back I don't mind" Will said

"You won fair and square, I just get a bite of your ice cream." Nico responded

He opened his mouth comically wide and Will scoped out a chunk of the ice with the tiny wooden spoon.

He fed Nico a piece as they walked, and he almost felt like a couple. He smiled as Nico sucked on his popsicle.

When they got back to the towel they talked and joked about what had happened during the match.

"When you hit Leo in the face it was so funny I thought I would die." He said while laughing again. Not quite as hard but he was clutching his stomach slightly.

"Hey, want to go into the water?" Will asked "I'm kinda sweaty"

"I can't" Nico replied

"Can you not swim. We won't go out deep. I also trained as a lifeguard for a while, plus Percy. We won't let you drown, I swear." Will said

Nico briefly imagined the platonic sense of the hot lifeguard giving CPR to someone who had just drowned.

Drowning didn't sound all that bad anymore, but -

"I'm not a great swimmer, but that's a different conversation. Everyone is in on the bet to get me into the water, and since I'm so stubborn I'm pointedly refusing everything."

Will laughed, "Ya, sounds like you. Tell you what I'm going to go jump in. Then you and I can build a sand castle near the water on the wet sand. It'll cool you off slightly"

"A sand castle?" Nico asked

"Classic beach thing you must do if you aren't going in the water." Will replied with a serious expression. "C'mon" he whined. Nico laughed before standing with him.

"Put on a little more sunscreen before we go" Nico did and Will once again helped him with his back.

Nico felt like it was something a couple might do.

Neither boy noticed as they walked down with buckets and toy shovels that they were being watched.

Clarisse had formed her plan.

~Ohoho Clarisse is coming~

~Forgive any rule errors in the volleyball match~

~ I literally hold all this knowledge from Haikyuu~

~I gave this chapter a lot of fluff~

~Cause who dosen't enjoy that~

~More coming soon my little ducks~


	6. Clarisse's Attempt

"You are an idiot," Nico said seriously as Will dragged up a pile of seaweed. "That is disgusting. We are not ruining our beautiful castle with that crap. Take it back" Will just frowned and slowly began his trek back to the water, taking the clump of seaweed with him.

They had been working on a small castle for a while now, and some other half-bloods were working on ones of their own. Annabeth for example had made a castle up to Nico's waist. It had a small moat with little fish in it, and drawbridge that could be opened. She was currently working on carving windows and staircases throughout her spires and towers.

Nico and Will had a clump of sand, vaguely in the shape of the mold they put it in. After they had done that they just started digging.

And digging.

And digging.

Nico could not stand fully in their little pit, and if he stretched he would reach both sides. They had asked Annabeth how to make it structurally sound, so it wouldn't collapse, and she had shown them the points where they should dig and support.

Nico was covered in sand, and would just have to brush it off later. The damp sand and gotten him cooled off, but now every grain stuck to him.

"Nico we should build stairs." Will said peering down at where Nico stood in the pit.

"It's never going to work," he said pausing "Let's do it" Will laughed and hopped down. He practically landed on top of Nico since there was such little space. Nico braced his hand on Will's chest to stop him from ramming into him.

After Will caught his balance he smiled down at Nico, who was still shorter than him. It bothered Nico to no end.

Nico scowled up at him. He then realized his hands hadn't left where they were braced. He quickly pulled them back. Will just smiled.

"I'll go out and get some sand since you decided you needed to be in the pit," Nico said "Will you give me a lift out. I don't want it to collapse if I grab the sides and pull my way out."

Previously Nico could have gotten out with ease, but he had dug himself so deep he was stuck without a boost. He had expected Will to just lace his hands together while Nico stepped on them, but Will had a different plan. First he dropped to the ground.

"What are you-" Then in one fluid motion he grabbed Nico's leg, stuck his head between them, and stood up. Nico now sat on his shoulders, wobbling around.

Once he felt steady enough he looked down at Will who was staring up at him goofily. Nico bonked him on the head.

"What was that for, you idiot? You could have just given me a leg up" Nico growled

"I could have, but this reaction was far funnier." Will laughed

"Not a word" Nico grumbled and he climbed out. On Will's shoulders, he was out of the pit up to his waist.

He grabbed some of the buckets and walked to the water. Not close enough to have even a chance of getting wet, but close enough that the sand was damp. The wet sand was the best for molding. He got on his knees and started scooping sand into the pales. He had filled up the first, and was working on the second when a large force hurdled into him.

He found himself in the air, lifted by someone's arms. Then he was thrown over someone's shoulder. His torso over their back, and his legs dangling in front of the person, he wasn't able to see their face. He thrashed wildly. In his madness he caught a camo print swim suit. Brown hair. A red bandana tied to the person's head. He knew who this was.

"Aw, c'mon di Angelo," Clarisse said as she started walking to the shore "You have to get in the water at some point."

Nico had not known that Clarisse was in on the bet, but he would not give her the satisfaction of winning. He calmed his mind, while never ceasing his thrashing.

"Clarisse put me down!" He shouted. What could he do? What could he do? She was about ten feet from entering the water. She could drop him there, but would most likely take him farther to ensure the tide didn't pull back, or that someone could say she never really did it.

"I'll put you down soon enough she said." The other Ares kids were already in the water.

Waiting.

Seven steps.

Six.

Five.

Four.

He would shadow travel. He pivoted his body and reached out to where their shadows were on the ground. His hand barely reached it, but he needed more in the shadow.

Three.

Two.

The tide pulled out, buying him some time.

"Hey Clarisse!"

Clarisse turned at the last moment, thinking she had all the time in the world to get Nico in. She was wrong.

A narrow beam of light hit her directly in the eye. It was concentrated and being controlled by none other than Will Solace.

He was still in the pit, but peering over the edge of it, eyes squinted. He looked like an angry cat. From the light shocking her, she dropped Nico to the sand, and dropped him right into the shadow. He took the moment.

He felt the calming pressure of the blackness. The well-known wind of the shadows. He could navigate them easily, and he simply pictured the pit. He felt the shadows there, and used them to materialize his body.

He found Will, still peering over the edge of the pit, watching Clarisse like a guard dog. She was shouted a colorful string of curses at both of them. Will turned around and both of them started to laugh.

When Clarisse started to walk up to them and their pit, big brother Percy and Jason stepped in. Her chance was up. She just owned money to the victor now. Clarisse grumbled and stalked off, but not before giving Percy a small good luck. She had really changed in the last few years if she was willing to offer some form of sportsmanship.

Once she left, Percy and Jason looked to where Nico and Will were sitting next to their little 'Fortress'

"Once we are done with this bet, I'll bet you I can make them a couple before you do" Percy said

"You are going down Jackson. Looks like you are going to lose at two bets now" Jason replied.

Jason and Percy's turns were approaching.

~Enjoy my little ducks~


End file.
